


На седьмом небе

by AndreyVas



Category: British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поедем, красотка, кататься...</p>
            </blockquote>





	На седьмом небе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're In The Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044963) by [coloursflyaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway). 



Они ушли из бара вместе. Дин знал, что так будет, с того момента, как Эйдан улыбнулся Ричарду. Когда они выходили, одной рукой Ричард держал за руку Эйдана, другой же мягко подталкивал Дина в только ему известном направлении.

Они взяли такси — и тут же забыли про водителя, хотя и ехали всю дорогу молча. Просто слова были не нужны. Может, думал Дин, это потому, что пальцы Эйдана выписывали узоры на внутренней стороне его колена, а может, потому что его голова так удобно лежала на плече Ричарда. Ему было так спокойно, тепло и на удивление уютно, хотя сердце билось как сумасшедшее, когда он подвинулся к Ричарду ещё ближе, чтобы коснуться губами бледной кожи за воротом его рубашки. Это было самое интимное их прикосновение после тех поцелуев, с которых, казалось, прошла уже целая вечность. Ричард тихонько вздохнул и положил руку Дину на бедро, поглаживая его через джинсы.

Они доехали очень быстро, может, потому, что Дин совершенно потерялся в ощущениях от близости и касаний пальцев Эйдана, от немых обещаний, которые путали мысли. Он упивался всем происходящим, хотя почти ничего пока не произошло.

Когда они выбрались из машины, всё пошло не так: воздух казался слишком холодным для разгорячённой кожи Дина, и больше никто не согревал его прикосновениями. Не было больше обжигающих касаний пальцев к коже, он не чувствовал тепла, исходящего от тела Ричарда; даже воспоминания об их поцелуе, точнее, поцелуях, казалось, оставили Дина, и его губы больше не горели. Это было ужасно, почти так же, как сомневаться в реакции Ричарда на то, чтобы чужая рука оказалась в его кармане, пока он выходил из машины. Однако Ричард выпрямил свою безупречную спину и улыбнулся Дину. Дин, не задумываясь, вернул улыбку; а когда Ричард, шагнув к нему, по-отечески поцеловал его в лоб, Дин схватил Ричарда за руку и сунул обе руки уже в свой карман, не давая им разойтись. Так было правильно — они снова касались друг друга, и сердце снова начало набирать обороты, хотя ум был спокоен и кристально чист, как никогда.

Они остановились перед комнатой Эйдана просто потому, что до неё было ближе всего идти. Одна рука Ричарда до сих пор была в кармане у Дина, а другой он обнял за шею Эйдана, играя с мягкими, влажными прядями его волос. Эйдан же пытался открыть дверь, тихо ругаясь себе под нос при очередной неудачной попытке, потом, наконец, улыбнулся и взглянул на приятелей широко раскрытыми, сияющими глазами. Дин никогда ещё не хотел его так сильно.

Он думал, что они сейчас ввалятся в комнату и создадут кучу малу прямо в прихожей, касаясь и целуя друг друга, и обнимаясь так, чтобы стереть последнюю дистанцию между ними, но тут Ричард вытянул руку и прижал Эйдана к себе, чтобы, когда они, наконец, войдут, они были соединены, хотя бы переплетенными пальцами и прижатыми друг к другу ладонями. Это было лучше любого страстного прикосновения, хотя каждой клеткой своего тела Дин хотел большего – почувствовать ток крови под кожей, прижаться так тесно, чтобы невозможно было понять, где заканчивается он и начинается один из них.

Дин позволил Эйдану подвести их с Ричардом к кровати. Сейчас он бы позволил Эйдану увести себя куда угодно. Хотя Дин был здесь всего лишь вчера — они с Эйданом валялись на диване, смотрели старые фантастические фильмы и кидались друг в друга попкорном — сейчас всё казалось ему новым, неизвестным; это потому что они сами сейчас были другими.

Дверь захлопнулась — и все на мгновение замерли в ожидании, кто же сделает первый шаг, после которого не будет возврата, а Дин судорожно искал какие-то правильные слова. Он их так и не нашёл — то ли потому, что они ускользали прежде, чем ему удавалось ухватить их, то ли потому, что в них просто не было нужды.

А потом стало совсем не до них, потому что Ричард сделал шаг к нему и поцеловал его. Он по-прежнему держал Эйдана за руку и потянул его за собой, всё ближе и ближе, пока чья-то рука не легла Дину на поясницу, медленно забираясь под рубашку. У Эйдана были очень мягкие ладони, а пальцы — мозолистые, как у всех «гномов», и Дину нравился этот контраст, особенно когда эти пальцы скользили по его бокам, исследуя каждый сантиметр кожи. И поцелуй ему тоже понравился. Он очень отличался от прежних его поцелуев с Ричардом: был не таким страстным и скорее изучающим, более нежным и сладким, был больше похож на первый поцелуй двух влюблённых, чем их реальный первый поцелуй. Дин отпустил руку Ричарда, и хотел взять в ладони его лицо — но пальцы запутались в мягких завитках волос, лаская длинную изящную шею, а Эйдан, тем временем, издал такой мягкий, приглушенный звук, что Дин догадался, что тот нашёл губами нежное местечко чуть ниже уха Ричарда.

Может быть, в этот момент всё наконец-то начало казаться реальным, и Дин впился в рот Ричарда, вцепился, словно утопающий, в локоны Эйдана — и мысли враз исчезли из его головы, все до одной.

Рубашки и прочее облачение они поскидывали где-то по пути до спальни. Она была всего в паре метров от входной двери, но путь этот занял почти что вечность, поскольку поцелуи Эйдана перелетали с шеи Ричарда на губы Дина, пока Ричард выцеловывал дорожку по его груди и оставлял первый на сегодня засос на светлой коже Дина; поскольку Дин оборвал три пуговицы на рубашке Ричарда, пока смог стащить её с плеч, и поскольку Эйдан уворачивался от поцелуев, касаний и укусов достаточно долго для того, чтобы успеть освободиться от собственной футболки и забросить её куда-то в самый дальний угол комнаты.

Это была страсть, но она не была грубой, нисколько, и они уже успели обменяться сотней улыбок, сотней голодных взглядов.

Ричард упал на кровать, а Эйдан с Дином слились в поцелуе прямо над ним. Тем временем Дин пытался расстегнуть молнию на джинсах Ричарда. Это было непросто — очень отвлекал язык Эйдана, танцевавший танго у него во рту. Он захихикал, но в ответ Эйдан всосал его нижнюю губу — и смех сменился стоном. Было так легко потерять себя в этом поцелуе, потому что с их самого первого поцелуя Эйдан приложил массу усилий, чтобы выяснить, что именно сводит Дина с ума и от чего у него перехватывает дыхание. Но даже через джинсы Дин чувствовал тепло тела Ричарда и твёрдость его члена, нараставшую с каждым касанием пальцев Дина, и это пьянило не меньше, чем поцелуй Эйдана. Так что он всё-таки оторвался от красных, влажных губ Эйдана, чтобы довершить начатое с джинсами Ричарда. Наградой ему стал не то мягкий рык, не то шипение и, подняв голову, он так и не смог понять, от кого исходил звук, потому что оба они смотрели на него. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он поддел пальцами пояс джинсов Ричарда и потянул. Тот приподнялся достаточно, чтобы Дин смог стащить его джинсы, обнажив при этом упругие мускулистые икры и тонкие лодыжки.

Он стоял на коленях у вытянутых перед ним почти бесконечных ног Ричарда, и не решался взглянуть выше. Он медленно поднимал взгляд, замерев на секунду, прежде чем в его поле зрения попал член Ричарда — полувозбуждённый, достаточно толстый, чтобы Дин заранее почувствовал, как приятно будут саднить завтра растянутые губы, и достаточно длинный, чтобы он мог подавиться даже от несильного движения бёдрами. Однако Ричард бы этого не сделал, Дин хорошо это знал. Он не занимался само убеждением, просто он уже неплохо изучил Ричарда.

Дин вдруг осознал, что уже довольно долго пялился на бесподобные бёдра Ричарда, на то, как вздымаются от неровного дыхания его рёбра, но ему больше не было стыдно, как раньше, пусть кровь и прилила к щекам, добавляя ему румянца. Взглянув на лицо Ричарда, его полузакрытые глаза и припухшие от поцелуев губы, Дин наклонился ниже. Его пальцы дрожали, когда он обхватил ими чужой член.

Он не услышал ожидаемого им стона — хотя сам наверняка уже стонал бы в голос — и поднял глаза, только чтобы убедиться, что Ричард не мог издать ни звука, поскольку его губы были заняты другим делом. Длинные пальцы Эйдана придерживали Ричарда за подбородок, давая возможность Эйдану вылизывать его рот и прихватывать зубами припухшую от поцелуев нижнюю губу. Дин на минуту забыл о своём занятии, поглощённый этим зрелищем, его хватка на члене Ричарда ослабла — ровно до тех пор, пока Ричард сам не вспомнил о нём и не качнул вверх бёдрами, усиливая контакт и прося вновь уделить внимание его естеству — и Дин не смог не откликнуться на эту просьбу: не словом, но делом. Отказать было совершенно невозможно — ни в тот момент, ни, наверное, в любой другой — так что Дин без колебаний свёл пальцы и начал медленно двигать ими вверх и вниз.

Это занятие совершенно завораживало Дина — вот так, опытным путём, выяснять, что заводит Ричарда, вынуждая его приподнимать бёдра, что заставляет его целовать Эйдана с ещё большим пылом, отчего он стонет так громко, что даже острый язычок Эйдана не может удержать эти звуки в его горле — поэтому он предался своим опытам со всей страстью исследователя. Меняя ритм движений, он, наконец, нашёл тот самый, от которого Ричард вскидывался всякий каждый раз и тянулся следом за каждым прикосновением. Руки Ричарда комкали одеяло от каждого жеста Дина — от того, как он нажимал подушечкой большого пальца чуть ниже головки, как проводил пальцем по дырочке — до тех пор, пока широкая грудь Ричарда не покрылась мелкими бисеринками пота, в то время как его адамово яблоко подпрыгивало вверх с каждым глотком воздуха, который доставался ему между поцелуями Эйдана.

Зрелище было великолепным, Ричард был великолепен, но этого было недостаточно, поэтому Дин чуть сдвинулся вниз, лёг на постель и провёл языком по всей длине этого прекрасного члена, чтобы ощутить его вкус. На секунду Дин засомневался, не слишком ли много он себе позволил, не слишком ли далеко зашёл (хотя оставались ли между ними какие-либо границы?), но потом Ричард потянулся за новым прикосновением, также желая получить больше — больше тепла, больше трения, — и Дин улыбнулся и дал ему всё, о чём он безмолвно просил.

Он начал двигаться неторопливо, жалея только о том, что теперь было не так удобно наблюдать за поцелуями. Он вобрал в рот головку, пощекотав кончиком языка дырочку, а потом двинулся ниже. Он довольно давно не практиковался, поэтому расслабить челюсть оказалось не так легко, как раньше, но Дин очень старался, одной рукой придерживая Ричарда за бёдра, поскольку чувствовал, с каким трудом тот сдерживается, чтобы не начать вбиваться ему в глотку.

И, наконец, комнату наполнил тот самый низкий, грудной рык, отразившийся эхом от стен, и Дин не сразу понял, почему этот звук заставил его остановиться. Это было жестоко, но Дин, тем не менее, отодвинулся — и от открывшейся ему сцены у него захватило дух.

Двое его любовников, наконец, разорвали поцелуй. Эйдан стоял на коленях, голова была запрокинута, рот раскрыт в немом крике, а грудь неровно вздымалась, в то время, как рука Ричарда творила с его членом то же самое и в том же темпе, что и губы Дина с членом Ричарда. На короткий миг Дин застыл, захваченный происходящим перед ним, потому что вдруг почувствовал себя лишним — им же было так хорошо вдвоём! — но ему почему-то не было больно; он просто знал, что им хорошо, и больше никто им не нужен. Но в этот момент Ричард поймал его взгляд — и их снова стало трое.

Не отрывая взгляда от Ричарда, Дин снова взял в рот его член. Ричард застонал, и все мысли из головы Дина мгновенно улетучились. От этого грудного, полузадушенного, животного стона член Дина дёрнулся, и из него выделилась смазка. В ответ Дин только теснее сжал ствол Ричарда в той части, куда не мог дотянуться губами. Все трое нашли слаженный ритм — вскидывающий бёдра Эйдан, кулак Ричарда и рот Дина — и вскоре Эйдан стонал при каждом движении, а Ричард звучно матерился. Дин наслаждался каждой сценой этого спектакля, удерживая в поле зрения обоих актёров. Будь на то его воля — он бы заставил это зрелище длиться вечно, пусть его собственный член уже ныл от возбуждения. Но это было невозможно, и прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем бёдра Эйдана задрожали, тело вытянулось струной, а глаза широко раскрылись. Он запрокинул голову и издал протяжный низкий стон.

Дин замер — и тяжёлая головка члена Ричарда замерла у него на языке. Он смотрел, не отрываясь, как Эйдан изливался перед ним, забрызгивая руку и грудь своего партнёра. Зрелище было захватывающим, и на какой-то момент Дин почти забыл, как дышать. Его вернул в реальность Ричард, почти случайно толкнувшийся ему в рот, недостаточно глубоко, чтобы он задохнулся, но достаточно, чтобы напомнить, что ему ещё много осталось сделать.  
Не отводя глаз от двоих любовников, Дин охватил губами ствол Ричарда и постарался взять его глубже, в то время как Эйдан дрожащими пальцами взял Ричарда за запястье, поднял его руку к лицу и принялся слизывать с его пальцев свою сперму.

От этой картины Дин снова застонал, а Ричард активнее задвигал бёдрами. Теперь они двигались в унисон — голова Дина и бёдра Ричарда — и Дин чувствовал, как каждое движение приближает Ричарда к разрядке. Ричард задышал чаще, и Дин удвоил усилия и быстрее задвигал головой. Языком он старался проследить пульсацию вздувшейся вены, потому что безумно хотел довести Ричарда до финала — точно так же, как сам нуждался в помощи, чтобы сбросить собственное напряжение.

Ему помог Эйдан, потянувшийся к белым каплям семени на груди Ричарда. Его розовый язычок быстрыми касаниями очистил бледную кожу любовника, и Дин почувствовал, что Ричард кончает, раньше, чем горьковатые струи ударили ему в нёбо. Сложно было расслабить горло, ведь Ричард был не мелкого телосложения, и семени у него было предостаточно, но головка его члена так свободно входила в горло Дина, что он поборол начавшиеся было рвотные позывы и ограничился несколькими слезинками, скатившимися по его щекам.

Ричард издавал небесной красоты- звуки и выдыхал имена обоих любовников вперемешку с бранью. Дин всё-таки не справился со своей задачей, и тонкие струйки спермы побежали по его подбородку. Привкус горечи жёг язык и губы даже после того, как Ричарда перестало выгибать в посторгазменных судорогах. Дин в последний раз лизнул опадающий член, отчего Ричард снова застонал, и его член выскользнул изо рта Дина со звуком, который показался бы непристойным, если бы ярко-синие глаза Ричарда не смотрели на Дина так удовлетворенно и благодарно. Дин так бы и смотрел в эти глаза, но тут длинные, изящные пальцы уверенно взяли его за плечо, потянули вверх и прижали к мускулистой груди. Вьющиеся тёмные кудри ласкали кожу Дина, когда Эйдан втянул его в поцелуй, вначале нежный, а потом все более страстный.

Эйдан слегка улыбался, и у поцелуя был привкус его собственной спермы. Дин взял его лицо в ладони и чуть отклонил назад, предоставляя себе лучший доступ, чтобы лизать и сосать его губы, пока Эйдан не стал задыхаться. Эйдан стонал, а Дин улыбался. Он всегда знал, что Эйдан будет издавать всякие звуки во время секса, делясь со всем миром каждой искрой удовольствия, пронизывающей его тело. Когда они разорвали объятия, у Дина в голове было так легко, что он боялся взлететь. Губы Эйдана покраснели и распухли, так что несмотря на протест собственных лёгких, Дин наклонился и оставил на них последний, сладкий поцелуй, прежде чем вдохнуть, наконец, полной грудью.

Они обменялись удовлетворёнными стонами откуда-то из глубины души, и если в последние минуты весь мир для Дина ограничивался Эйданом и его поцелуем, то теперь Дин почувствовал прикосновение тёплой, твёрдой груди к своей спине. Ричард водил носом по его шее, обжигая горячими поцелуями нежную кожу во всех доступных местах, и Дин инстинктивно потянулся к его теплу; однако его губы всего лишь на миг расстались с губами Эйдана, потому что тот последовал за ним. Ричард отклонился назад — и Дин с готовностью упал в гостеприимные объятья. Горячее дыхание Ричарда обожгло его шею, жёсткие пальцы прошлись по груди, выкрутили сосок, прошлись по рёбрам — и Дин застонал в рот Эйдана, вызвав довольную усмешку обоих его любовников.

"Любовников", повторил про себя Дин, и на сердце у него стало светлее, чем когда-либо. Руки, скользящие по его телу, изгоняли все мысли, коротко остриженные ноги ласкали низ живота, продвигаясь всё дальше, пока Дину не стало трудно дышать. Будучи сосредоточен на реакциях Ричарда и поцелуях Эйдана, он совсем забыл о собственной эрекции, но теперь стало просто невозможно не замечать её, особенно, когда пальцы Ричарда прошлись по всей длине его члена, вызвав пока не стон — лишь вздох. Дин не понимал, как им удавалось двигаться настолько синхронно, но как только губы Эйдана оставили в покое его губы ,, пальцы Ричарда обвились вокруг его ствола — и рвущийся из груди звук эхом отозвался у него в ушах.

Губы Эйдана проложили дорожку поцелуев вниз по шее, потом по груди и животу, и как бы Дин ни хотел сконцентрироваться на этих ощущениях, он не мог, потому что руки Ричарда продолжали свой медленный, неторопливый танец по всему его телу, и Дину стало тесно внутри своей кожи, он весь горел...  
Горячие мокрые поцелуи цветами распускались на груди, бёдрах, их внутренней поверхности и прежде, чем Дин успел осознать, что происходит, Эйдан коснулся своими зацелованными губами головки его члена и взял её в рот. Дин хотел закричать — но не мог издать ни звука, всего было слишком много — умелых пальцев Ричарда и шаловливого языка Эйдана. Он был слишком возбуждён, слишком разогрет — до такого состояния, в котором, начав издавать звук, невозможно остановиться.

Прошла, казалось, всего минута до того, как Дина накрыл сумасшедший оргазм, пальцы на его ногах подогнулись, а голова запрокинулась на плечо Ричарда. Он хватал ртом воздух от каждого прикосновения, жидкое удовольствие растекалось по венам расплавленным золотом — и, наконец, заполнило голову, вытеснив все мысли. Несколькими мгновениями позже Дин почти оглох от собственного крика, чувствуя себя переполненным, выходящим из берегов и совершенно ошеломлённым.

Если время действительно шло так медленно, как показалось Дину — прошла вечность, пока он снова смог ясно мыслить, и увидел, как Эйдан и Ричард слились в томном поцелуе прямо над его плечом. На губах у обоих остался его вкус, и от этого сладко защемило где-то в животе. Они целовались долго, но Дин нисколько не возражал. Ему вполне хватало видеть их обоих. Наконец Эйдан отстранился, поймал его взгляд — и улыбнулся, коснувшись его губ последним невинным поцелуем.

Ричард снова потянул его назад — на этот раз не на себя, а прямо на постель, попутно поворачивая и придерживая его поперёк груди. Дин позволил делать с собой, что угодно, и по пути только оставил быстрый поцелуй на плече Ричарда. Эйдан несколько мгновений оставался на месте, наблюдая за ними с искренней любовью, а потом упал на кровать рядом с Дином без малейшей грации. Ричард ухмыльнулся, а Дин улыбнулся, потом промурлыкал что-то, когда Эйдан придвинулся к нему вплотную, обвивая одной рукой его талию, а другой щекоча Ричарда за бок. От этого интимного прикосновения Дину стало жарко, но он и не думал отодвигаться.

— Я рад, что ты приехал, — прошептал Эйдан, обдав жаром шею Дина, и от его акцента становилось смешно, и хотя Дин не был уверен, имел ли в виду Эйдан его или Ричарда, или их обоих, это, по большому счёту, не имело никакого значения.

— Я тоже, — выдохнул он, потому что так оно и было, и потёрся краем ступни об ногу Эйдана, а Ричард взял Эйдана за руку, поднёс её к губам и оставил на ладони лёгкий, сладкий поцелуй.

— Я тоже, — повторил он своим незабываемым баритоном, отпуская руку Эйдана.

— Поговорим об этом завтра, ладно?

Дин не хотел соглашаться, потому что не был уверен, хотел ли он вообще говорить об этом, опасаясь, что слова могут унести с собой это волшебство, что творилось между ними весь вечер, но он, тем не менее, кивнул, зная, что Ричард был прав. Всё было прекрасно, прекрасно до почти полной нереальности, но так или иначе им придётся разбираться с этим замечательным сумбуром в их жизни. Поэтому он кивнул, почувствовал, как кивнул Эйдан, а Ричард в ответ улыбнулся и растянулся, расслабляясь, рядом с Дином.

Больше слов в тот вечер сказано не было, они лишь касались друг друга: дыхание Эйдана касалось шеи Дина, рука Ричарда обвила их обоих, а в сердце Дина каким-то образом нашлось место для всех.


End file.
